Beschütz mich!
by LilsP
Summary: Oneshot! LE/JP Mehr gibt's eigentlich gar nicht zu sagen - LESEN!


Hallo ihr Lieben! Hier noch ein kleiner Oneshot von mir! Würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen! Wenn es genug Interessenten gibt, lade ich auch die Fortsetzung hoch!

glg

**Beschütz mich!**

So ein arroganter Idiot! Wie konnte er nur?! James Potter war wirklich die mieseste, hinterhältigste und abscheulichste Kreatur die in ganz Hogwarts rumlief. Lily lief aufgebracht zurück zum Schloss. Vor einer halben Stunde hatte es noch so ausgesehen, als sollte dieser Tag ein ganz entspannter werden, den sie zusammen mit Mary und Alice am See verbringen würde. Doch dann musste natürlich Potter aufkreuzen, zusammen mit den anderen „Rumtreibern" und ihre wohlverdiente Ruhe stören. „Evans, gehst du mit mir aus?" Zum wievielten Mal hatte er sie dies eigentlich gefragt?! Und dabei war die Antwort doch stets die gleiche gewesen: „Nein Potter! Selbst wenn du der letzte Mann auf der ganzen Welt wärst!" Darauf folgte dann meist sein typisches Potter-Grinsen: eingebildet, überheblich und einfach nur abstoßend. Doch dieses Mal musste er ja unbedingt noch eins drauf setzen. „Evans, komm schon, gib dir nen Ruck! Ich weiß doch wie anziehend du mich findest!" Bei diesem letzten Satz hatte er ihr auch noch verständnisvoll zugezwinkert. Das hatte sie auf die Palme gebracht. Wütend hatte sie ihre Tasche gepackt und war davon gestürmt.

Doch jetzt, in sicherer Entfernung und mit etwas Abstand zu der ganzen Sache fragte sie sich, warum sie so sauer geworden war. Sonst hatte sie doch immer einen flotten Spruch auf den Lippen gehabt. Hatte ihn mit nur ein paar wohlgewählten Worten zum Schweigen bringen können. Und jetzt?! Was war denn nur los mit ihr? Warum reagiert sie bloß so überzogen? Ein schrecklicher Gedanke stieg in ihr auf, als sie kurz Halt machte und sich erschöpft gegen die kalte Wand des Kerkergangs lehnte, durch den sie auf kürzestem Weg zu ihrer Schulsprecherwohnung gelangte, die sie sich – wie sollte es bei ihrem „Glück" auch anders sein – mit James teilen musste. „James", sind wir jetzt also schon beim Vornamen, ja?! Hörte sie eine innere Stimme flüstern. Und der Gedanke der in ihr aufstieg drängte sich immer mehr in den Vordergrund, nahm immer mehr Gestalt an… „Nein!", sagte sie laut und entschlossen zu sich selbst „Nein, dass wird _niemals_ passieren!"

--

Unten am See hatten sich die Rumtreiber in eine ruhigere Ecke verzogen. Während Peter Remus in Geschichte er Zauberei abhörte und dabei versuchte, sich selber so viele Dinge wie möglich einzuprägen, tröstete Sirius seinen besten Freund, der sich – mal wieder – eine Abfuhr von seiner, wie er sie nannte, „großen Liebe" eingefangen hatte.

„Man Prongs, Evans wird's irgendwann schon checken, dass du's ernst meinst! Sie ist im Moment einfach nur…Ach, keine Ahnung, vielleicht hat sie einfach nur ihre Tage!"

„Klar, Pad, seit 2 Jahren am laufenden Band, nicht wahr?!" „Ja, wer weiß vielleicht ist das bei Streberinnen ausgeprägter…Autsch!" Er hatte sich von seinem besten Freund tatsächlich eine Ohrfeige eingefangen. Mit offenem Mund starrte er James an, der aufgesprungen war und ihn anschrie: „Wag es ja nicht, noch einmal so über Lily zu sprechen!" Bevor Sirius etwas erwidern konnte, drehte er sich um und lief mit bauschendem Umhang ins Schloss zurück. „Mensch, Prongs hat's aber ganz schön erwischt!" Sirius wandte sich Remus und Peter zu. „Tja, Pad, dass ist etwas das du wahrscheinlich nie verstehen wirst." Remus blickte seinen Freund halb belustigt, aber auch halb bekümmert an. „Er liebt sie wirklich." „Hey, Moony, ich habe auch schon Frauen geliebt. Monica oder Nicole oder…" „Ja, Pad, Nicole musst du wirklich geliebt haben, mit der warst du fast eine ganze Woche zusammen", erwiderte Remus schmunzelnd. „Okay, okay, Meister „Du-hast-keine-Chance-denn-ich-bin-Dumbledore-II-und-weiß-eh-schon-alles" ich versteh schon was du sagen willst! Du hast ja Recht. Ich werd ihm mal nachgehen", er nickte mit dem Kopf in die Richtung, in die James verschwunden war „und mich entschuldigen. Bis später."

--

„Nein, Lily, soweit wird es nie kommen." Lily war ganz in Gedanken versunken und hatte die Gestalten nicht bemerkt, die sich ihr langsam genähert hatten.

„Wie weit wird es nicht kommen, Schätzchen?!" Erschrocken fuhr Lily aus ihren Gedanken hoch und blickte auf drei vermummte Gestalten, die plötzlich vor ihr standen. Schnell wollte sie fliehen, doch die eine Gestalt war schneller und packte sie grob am Handgelenk. Sie versuchte sich loszureißen, doch der Vermummte war wesentlich stärker als sie.

„Na na na, wir wollen doch nicht etwa abhauen?" giggelte eine andere Gestalt und Lily erkannte die Stimme als die von Bellatrix Black, einer wirklich gemeinen und unberechenbaren Slytherin.

„Was wollt ihr?" Lily versuchte ihre Stimme so stark und mutig wie möglich klingen zulassen, war sich allerdings bewusst, dass ihre Lage verdammt gefährlich und nahezu aussichtslos war. „Nun, meine zwei Freunde hier wollen einfach nur mal ein bisschen Spaß haben – du weißt schon, so Sachen für die Reinblütige einfach zu schade sind." Sie lachte schallend auf, während Lily fieberhaft nach einem Ausweg suchte. Doch es stand drei gegen einen – sie hatte nicht die geringste Chance. Panik kroch in ihr hoch und schnürte ihr die Kehle zu, so dass sie nicht einmal mehr in der Lage war zu schreien als Bellatrix ihren Zauberstab hob und den ersten Spruch auf sie abfeuerte. _Nein_ – schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, doch es war zu spät. Die Slytherin hatte Lily ihrer Klamotten entledigt. Nur mit BH und Slip bekleidet stand sie nun vor diesen ekligen Kerlen, die auch schon gleich auf sie zukamen und anfingen ihren Körper zu betatschen, während Bellatrix zusah und Lily mit ihrem Zauberstab in Schach hielt. Die widerlichen Typen fingen jetzt an zu stöhnen und ihre Berührungen wurden immer fordernder. Die junge Gryffindor versuchte so gut es ging mit den Armen und Händen ihren Körper zu bedecken, doch die Männer waren stärker und hielten sie fest. Lily wünschte sich einfach nur auf der Stelle tot umzufallen, als sie die Finger des einen am Verschluss ihres BHs spürte. „Bitte nicht!" wimmerte sie. Doch in diesem Moment kam jemand um die Ecke und sie sah Bellatrix sofort bewusstlos zu Boden sinken. Endlich war man ihr zur Hilfe gekommen. Die zwei Typen ließen augenblicklich von ihr ab und zogen ihrerseits die Zauberstäbe, als Lilys Retter und ein weiterer Schüler, der dazugekommen war auch sie in die Bewusstlosigkeit beförderte. Völlig erschöpft und am Ende ihrer Kräfte rutschte Lily an der kalten Kerkerwand zu Boden.

--

James Potter war gerade auf dem schnellsten Weg zur Schulsprecherwohnung gewesen, als er Bellatrix Blacks dreckiges Lachen vernommen hatte. Da es meist nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte, wenn Sirius' Cousine so lachte, hatte James seine Schritte beschleunigt und konnte kaum glauben, was er da sah. Lily Evans – seine Lily – in den Klauen von Bellatrix und ihren zwei Handlangern. Er reagierte blitzschnell und mit einem gut gezielten Zauber hatte er zunächst sie bewusstlos gehext. Die beiden Typen die Lily begrabscht hatten, drehten sich um und wollten zurück kämpfen, doch bevor beide etwas tun konnten war Sirius an seiner Seite erschienen und gemeinsam hatten sie sich den Kerlen entledigt.

„Lily! Lily!" sofort kniete er neben ihr nieder und sah sie an. Äußerlich schien sie unverletzt, doch er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie sie sich fühlen musste.

„James, bring du sie nach oben, ich hol McGonagall, damit sie sich um diese Schweine", er deutete auf die drei bewusstlosen Körper „'kümmert'".

„Danke, Mann!" James nickte seinem besten Freund zu und wandte sich dann wieder an Lily. „Kannst du laufen, Lily?" Doch die junge Gryffindor schien zu gar nichts mehr in der Lage zu sein. Schluchzend und vor Angst und Kälte zitternd lag sie zusammen gekauert auf dem Boden. James zögerte kurz, da er sie nicht noch mehr verschrecken wollte, doch dann schob er vorsichtig einen Arm in ihre Kniekehlen und den andern unter ihre Arme und hob sie hoch. Während er sie zu ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung trug, flüsterte er ihr beruhigende Worte zu, doch er war sich nicht sicher, dass es etwas nützen würde. Immer noch zitterte sie und wimmerte. Endlich erreichten sie das Porträt, das den Eingang zum Schulsprecherturm bildete.

--

Lily bekam kaum noch etwas mit. Wie durch einen Schleier hindurch hörte sie, wie James Potter auf sie zukam und vorsichtig mit ihr sprach. Sie konnte allerdings nicht verstehen was er sagte und wollte es auch nicht wirklich. Ihr war alles egal. Ihr war es egal, dass sie hier fast nackt vor Potter und Black stand, ihr war es egal, dass sie auf dem eiskalten Steinboden hockte und ihr war es egal, wo man sie jetzt hinbringen würde. Sie nur eins: vergessen. Vergessen, was gerade passiert war, vergessen, wo sie war und vergessen, was jetzt passieren würde. An nichts mehr denken, das war alles, was sie wollte. Sie spürte, wie sich kräftige Arme in ihre Kniekehlen unter ihre Arme schoben und sie vorsichtig hochhob. Wieder sprach jemand zu ihr, ganz zärtlich und beruhigend, doch sie bekam es nur am Rande mit, von ganz weit weg.

Sie hörte wie ihr Träger Passwort für den Schulsprecherturm nannte und einen Moment später wurde sie behutsam auf einem Sofa abgelegt. Sie war zuhause. Niemand würde sie hier sehen. Niemand würde mehr sehen wie dreckig es ihr gerade ging. Langsam nahm sie ihre Umgebung bewusster wahr. Niemand würde ihr hier etwas antun können. Niemand würde fragen, bis auf… „Lily, alles okay?!" James Potter kehrte gerade mit einigen Klamotten und einer Decke bewaffnet aus ihrem Schlafzimmer zurück. _Oh nein, den hatte sie total vergessen…_Langsam setzte er sich neben sie und reichte ihr die Sachen. Hier, du solltest dir was anziehen. Möchtest du…möchtest du vielleicht duschen." Zaghaft nickte Lily. Duschen war jetzt wirklich eine gute Idee. Immer noch leicht zitternd erhob sie sich, ging schwankend in das angrenzende Badzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

--

James hörte wie das Wasser angedreht wurde. Er atmete tief durch. Das war verdammt knapp gewesen. Und es war allein seine Schuld. Hätte er sie doch bloß nicht so sehr genervt, dann wäre sie am See geblieben und nicht in die Klauen dieser Monster geraten. Gott sei Dank waren Sirius und er noch rechtzeitig gekommen. Er kramte seinen Zwei-Wege-Spiegel aus seinem Umhang, mit dem er immer mit Sirius kontaktieren konnte. Auch dieses Mal erschien Sirius Spiegelbild sofort. „James, wie geht es ihr?" „Sie ist duschen. Sirius, das ist alles meine Schuld. Ich hätte sie nicht so bedrängen…" „Jetzt ist aber Schluss, Prongs! Wenn ich noch einmal so nen Scheiß von dir hör, also ehrlich. Du kannst absolut nix dafür dass diese ekligen Slytherin solche Dinger abziehen!" „Okay, okay, aber was hat McGonagall denn überhaupt mit ihnen gemacht?" „Hat sie sofort zu Dumbledore geschleift. Du hättest Bella hören sollen, hat sich die ganze Zeit noch damit gebrüstet, von wegen ‚Das kleine Schlammblut steht doch drauf' und solche Sachen. Und mit so was bin ich verwandt. Pfui!" „Keine Panik, Pad, man merkt es dir nicht an. Aber ich glaub ich mach Lily jetzt mal ne Tasse Tee, sie müsste gleich fertig sein mit duschen." James verstaute den Spiegel wieder im Umhang und ging zu der kleinen Küchenzeile, um Teewasser aufzusetzen, als er von einem lauten Poltern unterbrochen wurde, das eindeutig aus Richtung Badezimmer kam.

James durchquerte den Raum so schnell, wie er es selbst nicht für möglich gehalten hätte und stieß die Tür auf.

--

Das warme Wasser hatte im ersten Moment so gut getan. Sie hat sich wieder rein gefühlt und wirklich gedacht sie könnte es vergessen. Doch dann hatten sie die Bilder und Gefühle übermannt. Diese ekligen Hände auf ihrem Körper, Bellas Lachen, die Zunge dieses widerlichen Slytherin, die ihren Hals entlangfuhr. All das strömte jetzt, wo sie alleine unter dieser Dusche stand, wieder auf sie ein und alles um sie herum wurde schwarz. Weinend brach sie zusammen. Als sie wieder zu sich kam blickte sie in große, haselnussbraune Augen. James Potter kniete neben ihr und betrachtete sie besorgt. Erst jetzt kam ihr wieder in den Sinn, dass sie gerade nackt vor ihm lag und seine Hände auf ihren Oberarmen lagen. Bei dieser Erkenntnis zuckte sie zusammen. James zog sofort seine Hände zurück. „Oh Gott, entschuldige, ich wollte nicht…" er brach ab. „Kommst du zurecht?" Sie nickte. „Gut, dann mach ich dir eine Tasse Tee." Er verließ das Bad und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

--

Er hatte gedacht sein Herz würde stehen bleiben. Vor ihm lag ein schluchzendes Häufchen Elend. Es tat ihm weh Lily so zu sehen und ohne zu zögern hatte er das Wasser abgedreht und sich neben sie gekniet. Gott sei Dank war sie recht schnell wieder zu sich gekommen und hatte sich etwas gefangen. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass sie komplett nackt war. Schnell murmelte er eine Entschuldigung und verließ das Bad. Wenn er jetzt darüber nachdachte wurde ihm ganz schummrig. Sie hatte so einen tollen Körper. Lily Evans war einfach perfekt. Hoffentlich hatte er ihr keine Angst gemacht. Immerhin hatte er sie angefasst, wenn auch nur, um sie zu beruhigen. Hoffentlich dachte sie jetzt nicht, er wollte die Situation ausnutzen. Gedankenverloren goss er eine große Tasse Tee für Lily auf, als sich langsam die Badezimmertür öffnete. Lily war leichenblass, doch sie lächelte schüchtern. James ging auf sie zu und legte ihr sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. _Gott sei Dank, sie zuckt nicht zusammen,_ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er manövrierte sie Richtung Sofa und gab ihr, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte, die Tasse Tee in die Hand. Dankbar lächelte sie ihn an. Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. Sie schien ihm die Sache aus dem Bad nicht übel zu nehmen.

Lily kuschelte sich mit ihrem Tee in die Kissen des Sofas und James legte ihr die Decke über die Beine. „Möchtest du reden?" Doch sie schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. „Okay, dann…" Wann bitte war er das letzte Mal sprachlos gewesen? Warum fiel ihm genau _jetzt_ nichts Gescheites ein?! „Okay, dann lass ich dich jetzt mal allein. Sag Bescheid, wenn du was brauchst." Enttäuscht wandte er sich zum Gehen.

--

Irgendwie war er süß. _Oh Gott, wie konnte sie genau jetzt denken, dass James Potter süß war?!_ Sie kuschelte sich auf das Sofa und versuchte alle Gedanken abzustellen. ‚Möchtest du reden?' fragte er sie. Nein, das war jetzt das letzte, was sie wollte. Soweit war sie noch nicht. ‚Okay, dann lass ich dich allein.' Nein, das war das allerletzte, was sie wollte. Allein sein. Unter der Dusche war sie allein gewesen und es war furchtbar gewesen. Er wandte sich zum Gehen. Sag was, Lily. Na los, sag schon was! „James", mehr als ein Flüstern brachte sie nicht zustande, doch es schien, als habe er darauf gewartet, sofort machte er kehrt und kniete sich vor sie. „Bitte bleib". Ihre Stimme zitterte und sie hätte sich selbst dafür ohrfeigen können. Doch er verstand sie. Sie wusste, dass er sie immer verstehen würde.

--

_Sag was, Lily. Na los, sag schon war!_ betete er in seinem Kopf. Er wollte nicht gehen, wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, sie trösten, ihr nahe sein. Doch wenn sie das nicht wollte würde er es verstehen. Trotzdem wünschte er sich nichts mehr, als dass sie ihn aufhielt. ‚James'. Es war nur ein Flüstern gewesen, doch er wusste, dass sie seinen Namen sagte, noch bevor sie ihn ganz ausgesprochen hatte. Er kniete sich vor sie. ‚Bitte bleib'. Man konnte ihre zitternde Stimme kaum hören, doch er wusste, was sie sagte. Er würde sie immer verstehen.


End file.
